Rusty Spoon!
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: One week of maternity leave is over!Flack/Angell The title is a little off the wall. Another piece of "Little Moments Like That" Rating is only becuase I use one really bad word once.


**A/N Another little piece of "Little Moments Like That" I think this one may be a little out of character for them, but it's cute I think.**

**Disclaimer" I own nothing!**

Don stepped into the apartment and deposited his gun badge and keys on the table next to the door.

"Hey beautiful" He said leaning in to kiss his wife before he tossed himself on to the couch.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked.

"Just catching bad guys" Don shrugged. As he hoped, Jess smiled just a little. "You survived your first week of maternity leave. How does it feel?" He wondered with a laugh.

"Boring" Jess grunted. Don laughed again. The two settled into a comfortable silence as the TV program came back on.

"Fuck me sideways with a rusty spoon" Jess groaned during the next commercial. Don's head snapped in her direction and he cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"Excuse me?" He sputtered not sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Sorry, I just, I can't get up" She admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Well then, let me help you" He said getting to his feet and taking her hands.

"I didn't mean to use such foul language, it's just frustrating" Jess said innocently.

"I know, plus I know you needed to get that out of your system since you probably won't be saying that word out loud again for the next oh eighteen years." Don laughed. Jess playfully slapped his arm.

"I don't know about that long, but we will be censored for awhile." She giggled.

"So now that you're up, where are you headed?" He wondered.

"Oh, I, do you mind if I lay down for a little bit? I would have done it earlier but I wanted to be awake when you got home" She stated, nibbling on her lip.

"Honey, go right ahead. Do you need anything?" Don checked as he followed her down and hall.

"No, I'm good. Although you could always tuck me in" Jess mentioned with a sly grin.

"I'd be glad to" He replied with a wink, pulling the covers back on the bed. Jess climbed in and he pulled the blankets up around her. "How's that?" He asked.

"mmm…cozy" She mumbled, snuggling herself into the pillows.

"Have a good nap sweetheart" Don whispered kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Don knew he needed to get dinner together, but it was still pretty early and he hoped Jess would sleep for a couple hours so he decided he would clean the apartment. Cleaning was not something the couple regularly did because neither was usually home enough to make a mess or really care if there was a mess. However with Jess being on maternity leave he figured he would tidy things up so she wasn't surrounded by dust bunnies and crumbs during her days alone. He started in the living room, dusting every surface, running a swiffer over the wood floors and straightening up the couch. He collected the discarded magazines, a mix of sports illustrated and parenting ones and put them in a neat stack in the vacant spot on one of the book cases. He carefully scrubbed the hall bathroom and then half way cleaned the kitchen, knowing he would be in there later. Surprisingly his cleaning didn't take him as long as he expected. He ventured into the half finished nursery. He set to work on the crib. The room was a bright orange color to match the navy blue and orange plaid bed set they picked out. That way the room was neutral, but not in the way people typically do neutral in a baby's room.

As he finished making up the crib he head Jess call his name.

"In the nursery, babe" He shot back at her. Moments later Jess joined him. "You sleep well?" He inquired.

"Yeah, thanks" she answered softly, taking a seat in the rocking chair. She watched quietly as her husband pieced together the mobile. She laughed when she noticed his work shirt and belt in a pile across the room. He stood in front of her in just a wife beater and slacks with his pants undone and barely hanging onto his hips. "So have you been in here the whole time?" Jess wondered.

"No, I cleaned up a bit first" He informed her.

"That was nice of you, I would have done it, but I" She started.

"But you don't need to be doing that much work" Don interrupted her. Jess frowned at him. "Seriously, you're eight months pregnant; you don't need to be cleaning the house" He added. She slumped in the chair and let out a deep sigh. Don laughed lightly. "It will be over before you know it" He assured her with one of his smiles. The doorbell rang through the apartment. Don left to answer it, zipping his pants as he went. Jess got up slowly and followed him.

Don opened the door to find Melody standing on the other side of it.

"Well, this is a surprise!" He grinned.

"Yeah sorry to just drop by, can I talk to Jess?" She asked nervously.

"You certainly can, I think she's in the kitchen" He said, moving out of Mel's way.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" Jess asked excitedly.

"I figured you could use a cupcake" Mel explained, producing a Tupperware container from behind her back. A huge smile formed on Jess's face.

"Thank you so much!" She gasped.

"No problem, I was going to send one with Adam before you went on leave, but I figured it wouldn't make it to work." Mel laughed.

"Yeah, Adam would be having it for a snack" Jess agreed.

"So how has your week been?" Melody wondered. Jess moved to sit at the table after depositing the cupcake onto the counter to save it for later.

"Long, I don't think I've watched more TV in my entire life than I have this week." Jess answered on a chuckle.

"Mel, are you staying for dinner?" Don asked on his way into the kitchen. Jess noticed he had changed into sweats and a tee.

"Uh, no, I'm meeting up with Adam when he gets off his shift" She stated.

"Ok, then Jess, hon, what do you want for dinner?" He moved on.

"I'll eat anything you make, just not macaroni, I had that for lunch. Well for lunch all week for that matter" Jess responded.

"We have macaroni?" Don was somewhat shocked.

"HAD macaroni Don, HAD, until I ate it all. " Jess corrected. Melody couldn't hide her giggle.

"Hmm, you must have bought it, I don't remember buying macaroni" Don murmured, looking through the pantry.

"Sorry, so how are things between you and Adam?" Jess pried just a little, hoping to get some insight on happenings outside the apartment she'd been stuck in all week.

"Things are great. I'm a little nervous though because his birthday is next week and I just want everything to be perfect." Mel replied.

"What do you have planned?" Jess was curious.

"I have relatively good seats for a concert he wanted to go to but the tickets had sold out before he had a chance to get them. I luckily had my sister on it and found some. So he has no idea about that. Then I think I'll make him dinner and get him a small gift, something he's had his eye on for awhile." She disclosed.

"He's going to love that! Now how long have you two been together?" Jess couldn't quite remember.

"Just over nine months" Melody informed.

"Do you love him?" Jess questioned, pretty much knowing the answer. Melody's cheeks turned pink.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Have you told him?" Jess wondered. Melody shook her head. Jess let out a light laugh. Mel jumped slightly as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hey you, yeah I'm close, I was just giving Jess her cupcake. Ok I'll meet you there. Miss you" was her side of the conversation. "That was Adam, he just got off work, but I'm gonna leave you my number, I mean I work from home, so if you needed anything, even just a break from the TV, give me a call" Melody added as she slid a business card on the table.

"Well thanks girl, and thanks for the cupcake" Jess said. Don followed Melody to the door.

"Melody, thanks I think she really needed some company" He mentioned appreciatively.

"No problem. There's a cupcake for you as well" She finished with a wink. Don gently shut the door and turned back towards the kitchen.

"You ready for dinner?" Don asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes sir, what did you make?" She wondered.

"Chicken and Rice" he told her, setting a warm plate in front of her.

After dinner the couple was settled on their bed. Jess was tucked into Don's side.

"How are you feeling?" Don questioned running his hand over her belly.

"Oh alright, just tried mostly. I've got pretty consistent heartburn." Jess answered.

"That sounds awful" He commented.

"You get used to it" She laughed.

"I'm really sorry you're not enjoying your maternity leave" He said softly, dropping a kiss behind her ear.

"it's really not so bad, I just get bored and kinda lonely."She admitted.

"You know you can call or text me anytime" He stated.

"I know, but I really don't want to bother you. I do ok; I've discovered some interesting shows on TV. Plus Mac has been pretty good about making sure you get home at a decent hour. " She giggled.

"I love you" Don whispered.

"I love you too" Jess smiled.

"You look tired sweetheart" He noted, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I am" She sighed.

"I say you get comfortable, I'm going to go switch over that last load of laundry, then we'll call it a night" He suggested.

"sounds good to me" she agreed watching him leave the room.

Don returned to the room hoping he would find his wife asleep. He was somewhat disappointed to find she wasn't.

"Something wrong honey?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm fine, you child is awake though and moving around like crazy" she explained, breathing a light laugh. Don smiled and climbed into bed. He watched as discomfort entered his wife's expression.

"Baby stop, that's Mommy's ribs. " Jess groaned applying pressure to her abdomen with two fingers right at her ribcage.

"you alright?" Don checked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting kicked" She grumbled. "Come one baby, calm down, please" She pleaded, gently massaging the tender area. "That's better" She whispered finally.

"You ready to go to sleep?" He asked pulling her towards him.

"More than ready, but your child is not. The baby's been still all evening, but now it's moving all around" Jess sighed.

"Can I try something?" Don asked in a shy tone.

"Be my guest" She chuckled. Don set a hand on her belly. "Hey baby Flack, it's Daddy" He started. He leaned in a softly kissed the spot Jess had previously been rubbing. "You need to stop moving so Mommy can sleep. We're very excited to see you soon, but tonight we need some rest. Since you won't let us get any once you're here." He had to smile at his gesture. He returned to rubbing her belly. A sharp movement hit his hand. He nearly drew his hand back. "God Jess, that hurt!" He gasped.

"I know, that would be your child's foot up against my ribs" She pointed out.

"Does it always hurt that bad when the baby kicks? I don't ever remember it being that strong before" He was intrigued.

"No the baby has moved so now it's kicking my ribs. It doesn't hurt so bad if the baby doesn't hit bone" She explained. "Hey, the baby stopped moving" She realized. Don placed another kiss on her tummy. Then found Jess's lips and kissed her slowly.

"Goodnight" He smiled against her lips.

"Night" She said curling into him as best she could.

* * *

**A/N I think there will be a baby by the end of the weekend! ;)**

* * *


End file.
